


strangers in a strange land

by darlingsweet, gyzym



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s life is officially not like other people’s.</p><p>(podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangers in a strange land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers In A Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18149) by gyzym. 



Title: Strangers In A Strange Land (http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/44254301515/strangers-in-a-strange-land-darcy-sif)  
Author: gyzym  
Reader: darlingsweet  
Fandom: Thor  
Pairing: Darcy/Sif  
Rating: T  
Summary: Darcy’s life is officially not like other people’s.  
Length: 00:13:32  
Download: mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?x1jo6pb71gpfns9


End file.
